


Мертвим не потрібні коханці, лише живим

by ola_ukraine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Night Watch, Philosophy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season/Series 05, Smut, little angst, ukrainian language, what I have done
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Сем збирає папери та майже виходить за двері, коли в дверях з’являється пані Мелісандра.Все тіло Джона кожна жила, натягується наче тятива лука, перед тим як з неї спустять стрілу.- Перепрошую, пані, - жалюгідно вимовляє Сем і дивиться на пана командуючого.Джон киває, відпускає Сема і його напруга трохи спадає, він зручніше примощується на дубовому стулці, стискає нервово підлокітники.- Пане командуючий, - голос Червоной пані ллється, наче весняний струмок.- Чим я можу Вам прислужити? – питає Джон і стискає ще сильніше дерево.- Їдьте з нами на Північ… - Мелісандра наближається повільними, плавними кроками.Джон зусиллям волі, змущує себе відпустити підлокітники та розібрати, що ж вона йому говорить.Коли вона повертається, він відказує.





	

 Сем збирає папери та майже виходить за двері, коли в дверях з’являється пані Мелісандра.

Все тіло Джона кожна жила, натягується наче тятива лука, перед тим як з неї спустять стрілу.

\- Перепрошую, пані, - жалюгідно вимовляє Сем і дивиться спочатку на неї, а потім  на пана командуючого.

Джон киває, відпускає Сема і його напруга трохи спадає, він зручніше примощується на дубовому стулці, стискає нервово підлокітники.

\- Пане командуючий, - голос Червоной пані ллється, наче весняний струмок.

\- Чим я можу Вам прислужити? – питає Джон і стискає ще сильніше дерево.

\- Їдьте з нами на Північ… - Мелісандра наближається повільними, плавними кроками.

Джон зусиллям волі, змушує себе відпустити підлокітники та розібрати, що ж вона йому говорить.

Коли вона обертається, він відказує.

\- Чорний замок тепер мій дім, - він відчуває збурення в грудях від цих слів, але він пан командуючий і має відповідати за ввірених йому людей, можливо, це в ньому грає кров Старків, але більше за все це виховання Неда Старка, -  нічна варта не бере участі у війнах Семи Королівств.

\- Є лише одна війна життя проти смерті, - припечатує вона і повертається повністю до нього.

\- Давайте, я покажу Вам за що ви боретеся.

Мелісандра так само повільною ходою, хижої  лисиці підходить до Джона.

\- Ви покажете мені видіння у вогні? – в роті та горлі так дере наче він наївся сухої  тирси, задирає голову, слідкуючи за нею, ковтає та веде далі – Пробачте, пані, я не вірю ведінням.

 - Жодних видінь, жодних чарів, лише життя, - її тонкі пальці розв’язують ланцюжки на сукні з запахом.

В середині Джона повільно зароджується вогонь, який харчується жагою та страхом.

Вона бере його загрубілу руку, та веде нею по своєму тонкому стані, її шкіра наче порцелян і він з острахом розуміє, що може пошкодити її, якщо натисне трохи грубіше. В Джона холодні руки, а її тіло випромінює жар. Він стримує себе, щоб не схопити м’яку півкулю її персів, але в нього не виходить. Джону  нестерпно бажається заволати, бо це фізично боляче, так ніби, тіло Мелісандри це розпечена криця, що пропалює шкіру аж до самого м’яса та кісток. Пипки її сосків загострюються і він прочиняє рота, натужно дихаючи.

\- Відчуваєш, як б’ється моє серце? – голос Мелісандри гарячим воском заливає вуха.

\- В тобі є сила, ти їй опираєшся і в цьому твоя помилка. Прийми її. – примара посмішки грає на алих вустах жінки, вії її, наче крила метелика ледь тремтять.

Джон відсмикує руку, наче від ватри.

Вона кривить свої вуста посмішкою та торкається його обличчя, бороди веде великим пальцем по щоці та сідлає його.

-  Владика Світла зробив нас чоловіками та жінками, - гаряче шепоче вона в його обличчя її дихання з присмаком бравоського солодкого вина осідає на його вустах.

-  Двома частинами великого цілого… - її тонкі пальці чіпляються за мотузки на комірі його сорочки, а Джону здається, що вони затягують на його шиї удавку. Його серце гудить десь в горлі та в вухах.

\- … коли ми поєднуємося народжується сила. Сила – створювати життя. Сила – створювати Світло і сила – боротися із темрявою.

Вона опускає очі, щоб розібратися з його коміром. І Джон помічає, що зіниці Мелісандри не розширюються, залишаються такими самими, в її очній райдужці, переломлюється відблиск денного світла і миготить, наче блукальний вогник на болоті.

\- Не думаю, що Станісу це дуже сподобається, - і це мабуть найбоягузливіше, що Джон казав за все своє життя.

Мелісандра в кепкуванні піднімає досконалі дуги брів: - Тоді ми йому не скажемо.

Її маленькі , пекучі долоні добираються до його ширінки.

\- Не можу, - Джон видихає різко, інакше ще пів секунди і він не зможе це сказати, він просто порине в її дотики, віддасть їй те що вона бажає. А чи бажає?! Її рухи приємні, повільні, наполегливі в міру, але пульс її не підскакує, на щоках не квітне рум’янець.

\- Чому? – Мелісандра допитливо дивиться в очі.

\- Я дав обітницю, - складно про це говорити, коли на тобі сидить напівоголена жінка.

\- Я кохав іншу, - важко таке казати, коли руки цієї жінки пекуть дотиками твої чресла.

\- Мертвим не потрібні коханці, лише живим, - шепоче вона в його губи та її долоня занурюється в середину за грубу тканину штанів.

Джон миттєво перехоплює її руку.

\- Я знаю… - він затримується, бо це його вбиває неможливість просто відпустити, - та я й досі її кохаю.

Мелісандра ковтає гіркий усміх і встає, швидше ніж раніше, крокує до дверей, запахуючи сукню. Вже в дверях вона зупиняється та обертається.

\- Ти нічого не знаєш, Джоне Сноу! - Мелісандра переможно всміхається та йде геть, не  обтяжує себе зачиненими дверима.

Джон пригадує, як такі ж самі слова казала Ігріт. Він на секунду вдивляється в кам’яну стелю, а потім зривається, так ніби від цього залежить його життя.  Рука навмання захоплює хутряного плаща, бо Джон Сноу вірить та служить Старим Богам, а не Богу Світла. Що його жене, мабуть те первинне, що жене його деривовка. Та жага до життя та страх смерті, не залишити по собі нічого.

Мелісандра, навіть не здригається, коли він хапає її за руку. Вона повільно обертається на цей зазіхаючий дотик та вигинає дугу брови в кепкуючому запитанні. Джон притягує її до себе рвучко, обіймає її, забирає в неї тепло. Дихає запахом її волосся, що пахне сандаловим деревом. Відчуває її пекучі долоньки на свої шиї. Джон піднімає Мелісандру та несе до свого кабінету, зачиняє важкі дубові двері. Протягом всього шляху вона лише важко дихає, ніби намагається отямитись, відхекатись після глибоко занурення. Кажуть, коли люди кохаються місця словам немає. Джон не губить часу, плутається своїми пальцями в зав’язках її сукні. З вуст Мелісандри випорхує дрібною пташкою смішок, і вона сама розпахує свою сукню, та з шурхотом падає до її ніг. Джон натужно ковтає слину, що нагадує більше загуслу вівсяну кашу. Червона пані дивиться на те, як хлопчина дивиться на неї. Зіниці Джона це чорнильні плями, майже не видно те що в нього карі очі. Він тримає її за талію, ніби це в нього вперше і він не знає, що ж йому робити. Він повільно схиляється над нею та його шорсткі, обвітрені вуста торкаються її вуст. Мелісандра відкриває рота, а через декілька секунд, коли він просто коротко цілує її сама запускає свого язика до його рота. Джон ковзає долонями по гладкії, наче шовк шкірі і не може насититися дотиками. І хоч це у нього вдруге, але Червона пані відчувається по іншому: вона більш м’якіша, ніж Ігріт.

Мелісандра відчуває дотики Джона так гостро, ніби, він не водить безцільно руками по її тілу, а навмисно тисне, щоб аж до синців. Його ніжні дотики б’ють і ляскають, і вона не хоче їх, але Богу Світла байдуже на те що хоче жінка, вона має це зробити.

_\- Ти лише посудина, через яку вони торкаються божественного світла, - шепочуть кармінові порепані та покручені вуста старої жриці._

_\- Прийми це. Змирися! – слова в’їдаються в шкіру, на шиї кольє мерехтить великим червоним каменем._

Вона відштовхує його. Важкий хутряний плащ  Джона падає з гучним звуком на долівку. Мелісандра знімає з нього сорочку та розв’язує зав’язки на штанах. Джон тремтячими пальцями намагається її допомогти. Він ще нічого не знає хлопчак ще, але так само жадібний, як і безліч чоловіків, що торкалися її до того. Вона хоче завити, але посудина, лише вмішує без емоційно.

Джон тягне її за собою на долівку. Червона пані не відчуває хутра на яке вона лягає, все її тіло палає. Він нависає над нею, захоплює її стирчащий сосок своїми губами, та смокче так ніби, це груди його матері, якої він ніколи не знав. Мелісандра  відкриває рота дрібка пару виривається в морозне повітря разом з її стогоном.  Вона ніби відділяється від свого тіла і бачить все з боку. Як Джон вмощується між її стегон. Його пальці торкаються її входу, занурюються в гаряче й вологе. Він опускає голову, щоб бачити, що він робить, всі його рухи настільки по дитячому старанні, що Мелісандру обпікає злість наполовину з відчаєм. Джон схожий на хлопчину, що вчиться писати.

_В Вічнозимі Боги Пралісу витріщаються мертвими червоними очима в сіре денне світло._

Вона дивиться на стелю, щоб не загарчати, не вильнути стегнами, уникаючи контакту.

_Лише посудина…_

Мелісандра впивається нігтями до плечей Джона, залишає алі смуги аж до самих передпліч та наказує рухатись, увійти. Він слухається безвідмовно, покірливо та незграбно, з вдячним зітханням приймаючи її допомогу. Вона спрямовує його член у себе.

\- Все скоро скінчиться – нагадує Мелісандра собі на перших його несміливих, обережних поштовхах. Вона змикає ноги в нього на попереку та піддається стегнами вгору до нього, в вічному потягу злиття та створення нового життя. Вона відчуває, як кров закипає в його жилах, вона відчуває чистий вогонь сп’яніння в собі, бо королівська кров, що є у ньому дарує її силу. Мелісандра чіпляється за його плечі пальцями, нігті прорізують шкіру. Кров змішується з потом та ковзає вогняними змійками по його спині. Джон притискає долоню до її щоки зазираючи в очі і бачить безодню.

_За стіною крок за кроком білі ходаки наближаються до своєї цілі._

Мелісандра кривить рота, відчуває його майже невагомий дотик до своїх вуст так ніби, він хоче поділитись з нею повітрям.  Вона вигинає спину, наче тятиву луку до межі, приймаючи його поштовхи і приймає його поцілунок. Шорсткі його губи мажуть та холодять розпечену та чутливу шкіру. Рухи його стають недоладними, швидкими та сильними такими, що Мелісандра проїжджає лопатками та спиною по його плащу. Джон заплющує очі та бачить під повіками зірки, вогняний батіг малює криві на його хребті, він відчуває його дотики та його трусить і це насолода змішана з болем.

_На дворі солдати нічної варти до блиску начищають мечі та з гучним скреготом  засовують їх в піхви, щоб знову витягнути, коли буде потреба._

Мелісандра зовсім не відчуває своєї свідомості, ніби кудись провалюється, тисне на поперек Джона, щоб утриматись. Ниті свідомості рвуться та кидають в якусь вогняну безодню. Він в останнє штовхається в неї  і завмирає ніби вдарений блискавкою. Його рот відкривається та змучений стогін покидає пастку його грудей. Мелісандра відчуває його сім’я в собі роз’їдаюче та гаряче, ніби це кислота. Джон схиляє голову переможено до вигину її шиї та намагається віддихатись, лягає на неї повністю. Вона відчуває важкість та наповненість. Мелісандра заплющує очі, зітхає, веде долонями по роздряпаній його спині. Її руки затримуються десь під його ребрами та перед очима жінки пристає видіння глибокі ножеві рани. На мить вона відчуває холод від його тіла, так ніби Джон мертвяк, а потім він знов стає палаючим, таким наче вугілля жертовника.  Мелісандрі бракує повітря, вона не дихає, бо давно померла.

Бог Світла забирає силу та дає нове життя, та за нове життя люди завжди платять смертями.

Джон перекочується та лягає поряд із нею. Мелісандра вдихає в груди морозне повітря і розуміє, що вижила знову, так як і багато разів до того. Посудина сповнена, Бог задоволений.

 thanks for art [rabiosamikaelson](http://rabiosamikaelson.tumblr.com)


End file.
